Aahil Raza Ibrahim
Ahil Raza Ibrahim was the Main Lead Male Protagonist of Zee TV's Qubool Hai, Season 2 and 3. Aahil was Portrayed by Karanvir Bohra. Aahil is pushed off a cliff and dies as a result of a plan made by his evil second wife, Nayi Sanam and Razia. Life In the beginning, Aahil is shown to be a spoilt brat. A guy who doesn't care about how the other person feels. A womaniser. Inspite of all this, he has a great love for his step mother Tanveer. He cannot tolerate anything being said against her. However, although he shows that he is a really strong person who isnt afraid of anything, he has a dark secret that he conceals within himself. A secret that terrifies him through memories of his past. He has had a spoilt childhood and doesn't want to recollect any of those memories. He remembers how his father, the late nawab of bhopal, used to hit him with a whip, how Tanveer used to save him each time. Personality At first, Aahil was rude, arrogant, selfish, coldblooded and manipulative. He was the man of orders without discussion, a man who has affected by his terrible childhood, everybody thought that he is bad even him, but no one knew that all what he needed was love and care. He is a rich boy and the son of the nawab. He loves his mother and his sisters so much and he is very protective about them. He likes pretty girls and he had sex with many of them, even though he doesn't believe in something named love. He burned the dhaba of Sanam as a punishment because she slapped him, and in return she burned his car too, then each of them left the other...Few days he met Sanam at his house as a maid, he hated her and treated her so bad, then he punished her again by a game because she insulted his mother who he loves her the most. Later, Aahil knew that Sanam is in her way to die because she was burried alive, so he hurried up and saved her life, then he developed feelings for her and made sure that he loved her and he hated his love for her. He married her as Tanveer wanted that. He thought that Sanam married him for money so he decided to punish her again by treating her good in front of people and so horrible when they are alone. Later, he gets drugged by an Apple pie made by Sanam, then he tried to confess his love and flirted her. Under the effect of the drug, Aahil told Sanam everything about his childhood and how his father used to hit him and he confessed that he is the killer of his father. Even though when Sanam knew that she decided to help him to forget his past and after all of that Aahil decided that he will confess his feelings to her and treat her as a real lover and wife